Factions of Endless Expanse
Overview There have been many civilizations hat have risen and fallen over the annals of history. Knowledge of much of the past has been lost thanks to the constant warfare and racial prejudice of races hold for one another. What you see before you is but a small compendium of the latest, and those that have not yet been lost to the annals of History. Galactic Powers The Factions of Endless Expanse are Factions that have been created to deeply enrich the lore of the series. Major Galactic Powers The Collective - The Hive-Mind Coalition of the Primus A.I Triumvirate The Sanctum - The stagnancy & diminished ruling body of Harmony Minor Galactic Powers The Solar Federation - Unified Government of Earth and Its colonies * Genesis Interex - Independent Management of New Atlantis * Terran-Stellar Driveyards - Starship manufacturer Company * Blackfuse Company - PMC * Alexandrian Collective - A colonial network across many planets from the homeworld. The Vanu Alliance - Unified Representional Goverment of Vanu and Its colonies. The One-Eyed Host - The Warrior Horde of Tyrant Prime The Ashar Imperium - Reformed Imperium of Ashara Major Factions The '''Collective - ' Abbreviated (TC) The Collective represents Artificial intelligence, Virtual Intelligence, synthetics and machines of all origin and built. The Collective was in truth, designed by the Sanctum of Harmony. But it is now something much more, lead by virtual Machine 'Gods'. The Collective stands as the most technological advanced enity in the galaxy, second only to the Sanctum.'' The '''Sanctum - '''Abbreviated' (TS) The Sanctum represents Harmony and is considered to be Humans in biology, but vastly different in every way. Long as Its Golden Age been done, and for centuries has declined in prestige and power. It now stands to rule only a few selective systems, having abandoned many others to the wheel of time.'' Minor Factions ''The '''Interstellar Solar Federation - Abbreviated (ISF) The Interstellar Federation represent humanity in the galaxy, a unique form of democracy that gives power evenly between the 'nobility' and the 'common-men' that provides a peaceful; if not ineffective government in times of war. The Federation is considered to be perhaps the growing power in the galaxy due to its versatility in Its military and the rapid advancements in technology.'' * The Genesis Interex - Abbreviated (GT) The Genesis Interex represents an elite caste of scientists & researchers that have embedded themselves in the Atlantis System of the ''Ausonia Sector. They are a highly prized organization by the elites of the Federation, funded by multiple core systems and contractors. * The '''Terran-Stellar Driveyards - '''Abbreviated (TSD) * The '''Blackfuse Company '- Abbreviated (BC) The Blackfuse Company is made out of ex-military or people who deserted from the Military. Their Location is mostly unknown suggesting that they are on a far away planet, and who exactly leads them is also unknown. They are following a strict doctrine and hierarchy. Their Equipment is made out of Kinetic Weapons, the Armor they wear is a brownish suit with Kevlar plating and leather binding, their armor can resist multiple shots from other weapons. On rare occasions exoskeletons are used, where they manufacturer or get them from is a secret. They demand a king's ransom for their services in money or supplies. The '''One-Eyed Host '''- Abbreviated (OEH) The One-Eyed Host is the embodiment of violent nature of the Tyrant Stars, arch-rivals of the Scalnere Ascendancy; the two being at war for centuries in a ancient blood-feud. Lead by the Hive-Tyrant, the Warhost has started becoming more of a problematic annoyance of the Tyrant Stars. The '''Awadron Hegemony '- Abbreviated (TAH), The Awadron Hegemony is the ruling establishment of the Awadrons. Once they were housed and ruled from their Homeworld of Razor, after an unfortunate outcome of the civil wars that plagued the Hegemony and Razor was destroyed with its atmosphere and environment beyond repair. The Awadron are now nomads in the galaxy, their goal to search for the technology to help revive their planet; and return to their Homeworld.'' The '''Ashar Imperium - '''Abbreviated (TAI) The Ashar Imperium is the reunified body of the Asharan, ruled by the great Tsar and dedicated to the restoration of Its ancient realm, to once more have an understanding of their own technology, they now struggle, but dedicating themselves to the restoration of their Empire for the glory of the Tsar and the Asharans. The Empire is slowly becoming a major power, building its economy, military, and colonies. It will soon reemerge stronger then before.